


DogSongs

by rcReader



Series: AngelTale Extras [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Side-Story, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcReader/pseuds/rcReader
Summary: The Dreemurr children and the skele-bros take a day-off.Hijinks ensue.The Annoying Dog shows up.Hijinks intensify.This is why you don't use a (joke) song name as a writing prompt...(Contains Spoilers for ‘ACT 1: Grim DETERMINATION’ and Chapters 1-6 from ‘ACT 2: Hopeful DETERMINATION.’ Read those first!)
Series: AngelTale Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974007
Kudos: 1





	DogSongs

It was a beautiful day outside, and that was why Angel, Asriel, Sans, and Papyrus decided to enjoy some fresh air.

While chatting about inconsequential things, Papyrus mentioned his special attack. This peeked Angel’s interest, they never saw Papyrus use it, even throughout all the RESETs.

Angel had to see it! They had to!

Papyrus reluctantly agreed to show them, IF they could avoid all of his regular bone attacks first.

“Challenge accepted!” Angel said.

“VERY WELL! I HOPE YOU ARE READY, HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH! LET’S START WITH MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!”

Angel prepared themself for a barrage of blue bones, instead Papyrus cast gravity magic on Angel immediately! Angel shifted awkwardly as several regular bones raced towards them. At the last second, Angel leapt into the air then landed and ducked under a series of floating bones.

Angel stood up and struck a mocking pose, “Is that all you got?”

Papyrus was playing it cool, but Angel knew that he was worried. He clearly didn’t expect Angel to dodge that magical sucker-punch.

If Angel got hit even once, then it was over. Those were the terms. So Angel had to do the unthinkable: They needed to complete a ‘No-Hit Run.’

Papyrus’ next bone attack was even more intense, despite this Angel leapt over and around the attacks with the grace of a majestic gazelle.

After three more attacks, Papyrus was sweating bullets, somehow.

With five attacks down, Angel was half-way there.

Papyrus started summoning platforms that Angel needed to navigate, along with a veritable barrage of bones. It was closer than Angel would have liked, but they managed.

Four more attacks later, and Angel was victorious!

Papyrus was in shock, “WHAT!? HOW!? MY WONDERFUL BONE ATTACKS! THEY HAVE BEEN SO THOROUGHLY JAPED! WELL… A PROMISE IS A PROMISE, HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR MY ‘SPECIAL ATTACK!’”

Papyrus conjured a small bone in front of himself, it was spinning slowly.

Papyrus reached out for the bone, and…

A small white dog appeared and snatched it out of the air.

Hey! Angel recognized that dog! It was the Annoying Dog that sometimes followed Papyrus around. Angel didn’t know if the dog had a name, so they decided to call him Toby. Sans would just call the dog, ‘AD.’

Papyrus’ eyesockets were suddenly replaced with… googly eyes? Okay, hold up! How does that even work!? Angel barely had time to contemplate this before Papyrus screamed, “CURSE YOU, YOU MEDDLING CANINE! YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY SPECIAL ATTACK THIS TIME!!!”

Papyrus proceeded to chase the small dog around in various circles.

Asriel and Sans were standing on the sidelines, watching the scene play out. “Um, should we… help him? Or…” Asriel turned to Sans, who had fallen asleep standing up. “Nevermind.” Asriel said.

Angel would have helped, but they were still thinking about the eye thing. How? Just how?

Eventually, Papyrus was completely worn-out, and had to stop chasing the dog. “YOU… CONFOUNDING CANINE! HMM… VERY WELL! HOW ABOUT WE MAKE A TRADE! I WILL OFFER YOU AN EVEN COOLER BONE ATTACK, IF YOU RETURN THAT ONE TO ME?”

The dog cocked his head to the side as if it say, ‘Show me.’

Papyrus conjured a Gaster Blaster.

That got both Angel and Asriel’s attention! That last time they saw one of those… They tried very hard not to think about it.

“SO, SHALL WE TRADE?”

The dog cocked its head to the other side, than straightened-up and shook his head.

“WHY NOT!? THIS ATTACK IS REALLY QUITE COOL! IT CAN FLY AND SHOOT PLASMA BEAMS! IT WAS ALSO DESIGNED BY THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!”

The dog didn’t respond.

The dog absorbed the special attack.

The dog began vibrating intensely and spinning in circles… while floating through the air!

Eventually, the dog floated into the sky and disappeared.

…

Honestly, neither Angel nor Asriel were surprised by this; that dog broke the laws of physics every time they saw it.

Angel spotted something on the ground. It looked like… an old music player, a digital one.

“looks like the dog threw ya a _bone_ , huh bro?”

“…SANS! NOT. NOW.”

Angel and company sat down and listened to the music player, it had 103 tracks loaded into it.

Angel’s favorites were MEGALOVAINA and Megalo Strike Back.

Angel noticed that some of the songs had weird names, like ‘The song that might play when you fight Sans’ or ‘Gaster’s Theme’ or ‘Uwa!! So HEATS!!’

…Did the Annoying Dog make these? They were actually pretty good.

Angel decided to share the music with their friends. Soon enough, most of Angel’s friends were using the songs as ringtones.

Angel had completely forgotten about Papyrus’ Special Attack.

  


* * *

  


A few days later, Angel saw the Annoying Dog sitting in their backyard. Angel reached out to pet the dog, but before they could reach it…

“Don’t worry, you will see his Special Attack one day. I promise.”

Angel froze; did the dog just speak?

Before Angel could ask, the dog disappeared, leaving only a small pile of dog residue in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, the Undertale OST contains 101 songs. The two extra songs that were added here are ‘Gaster’s Theme’ and ‘Megalo Strike Back.’
> 
> Also: Yes, I know ‘Megalo Strike Back’ is not an Undertale song.


End file.
